narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuchia Uchiha
Kuchia Uchiha is the son of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uchiha, and eldest brother of Sauno Uchiha. He is now a missing-nin from Konohagakure Appearance In Part I, Kuchia looks much like Sai. He has straight, short black hair, and black pants. What's different is that he wears a shirt that covers his entire mid-section. He wears a black shirt under the same type of shirt Sai had, except the short sleeve is a bit longer. He also carries his Skip Sword in a holster in a diagonal form across his back. His headband is gashed and he wears it around his thigh, interestingly enough. In Part II, this attire has changed a little. He now wears a shirt that is completely long sleeve on both sides, black pants that tighten into his higher topped sandals, and a white parca over his shirt. Personality According to both Sasuke and Sauno, Kuchia used to be a carefree spirit. Always bright and eager to help out. But after the 'mysterious' death of his best friend, Aka Unmei, he went into a sort of transe he never came out of. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He would barely eat, and his persona became fatigued. He would bark at anyone who would just say hello to him, or even wave. After some time, this corruption became known as just an act, as Kuchia had been revealed to had killed Aka Unmei. However, his demeanor had melted when Aka died, because Kuchia had the brand new power of being able to use the Mangekyo Sharingan. Abilities Mangekyo Sharingan Kuchia awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan when he was thirteen, just after Aka Unmei's death. In the future, it was revealed that he killed Aka for his own selfish wants. Kuchia is able to do most of the things the Mangekyo usually does. However, he cannot perform the normal Amaterasu attack, but instead has learned to use an attack caled Amaterasu Pit. It's where the Sharingan awakens the Amaterasu's fire from underground and it spouts up directly under the opponent. He can also use Tsukuyomi very effectively, as seen when he used it on Uzuna and Sauno. It is not yet known if he can perform the Susanoo or Susano'o ability yet, although he has been shown to be trying to do something close to that. Fire Style Kuchia, like all the other Uchiha, is able to cope with the Fire Release element. He has been seen using it on many occassions, as when he and Sasuke fought at the Kage Meeting in Part I, and when he fought Mei Terumi. The Skip Sword Not much is known about his Skip Sword, or how it's used or how capable he is of using it. All we know is that it's his secret weapon and could be used at any moment that he can rely on it for. Synopsis Dawn of a New Era Scrolls of Hope Arc Kuchia had his debut appearance when he was seen training with Sauno. However, he soon felt something in his body and told Sauno that he had to leave immediately. He was seen in a dark area, saying yes to someone in the shadows. Later, he was seen fighting some of the Akatsuki members, as an entrance to the Akatsuki test. Trial Arc He was sent to Kirigakure with his partner, Kakaze Chikara, to steal their scroll of hope. They were confronted by the Mizukage, Mei Terumi and Ao. Kuchia fought the Mizukage, gaining mainly the upperhand when using Fire Release when he was underwater. He took her down while Kakaze went for the scroll. They were successful, as Kuchia was able to help Kakaze get away from the Mizukage's final attack. The Final Scroll Arc Kuchia, along with a couple of the other Akatsuki, were sent to raid on the Kage Meeting. He met up with Team Taiyo. He fought with Jun as Suigetsu made his way past them. Sasuke fought Kuchia in a sword-to-sword then a lightning-fire battle. He was then seen about to kill Ao with his sword, until he was disrupted by Chojuro using his hammer sword to sweep Kuchia away with a huge explosion of water. Sannin Arc Kuchia, along with all the other Akatsuki, were fighting the three Sannin in the final stand against Kabuto. He was pit up against Sasuke, along with Hidan and Koukishi. Kuchia unveiled his Mangekyo Sharingan, as well as making his debut use of the Amaterasu Pit, but Sasuke counter-acted agianst it with his own Amaterasu. Kuchia and Sasuke had another sword-to-sword, Taijutsu style combat round before Kuchia fled the battle scene. New Era: Densetsu Captured Arc Kuchia, along with Koukishi, kidnapped Hizuka before a mission with his teammates. Kuchia then put Sauno and Uzuna to sleep with his Mangekyo Sharingan's, Tsukuyomi. He made his escape with Koukishi. When Koukishi let Sauno, Uzuna and Mokunti fight Sasko, he told Kuchia to go on ahead. When Koukishi was trying to find the jewel, it is thought that he had given the jewel to Kuchia right as his battle started inside, since Kuchia was no-where to be seen.